Invisible Limits
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,AU,OCC,Romance,Lemon. Dohko e Shion]Muitas vezes construímos barreiras que nos impedem de viver, ou de ver a mais pura verdade. Será que vale arriscar uma amizade para ultrapassar uma barreira?


**Invisible Limits**

**Anime**: Saint Seiya  
**Casal**: Dohko & Shion  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, AU, OCC, Romance, Lemon  
_**Disclaimer**__: Os personagens de Saint Seiya aqui citados, pertencem a Kurumada e cia._

* * *

**Invisible****Limits**

**Capítulo 01**

* * *

-

"Estou entrando".

"Você sabe bem que não precisa avisar. Quantas vezes já discutimos sobre isto?". Da direção da cozinha vinha o tom forte.

"Você quer realmente tocar neste assunto? Todo dia falamos sobre isso. É o meu jeito, será que ainda não se acostumou?". Disse sem vestígio de irritação ao chegar ao batente da cozinha.

O silêncio pairou momentaneamente entre os dois.

"Desculpe-me, não estou em um bom dia".

"Notei ao entrar". Sua voz saiu levemente divertida. "Agora me diga, o que o _senhor _pensa que está fazendo ai parado em pé com essa perna toda ferrada?". Após colocar a sacola sobre a mesa, arregaçou as mangas foi se aproximando da pia.

"Um lanche talvez? Estou com fome, oras. E não sou adepto a dietas".

"Você anda parecendo uma criança birrenta, sabia? Custava esperar, Dohko?". Tomou a faca das mãos do amigo e continuou a fatiar o salame. "Fico imaginando se um dia eu chego e encontro o seu dedo fazendo parte do seu lanche... Anda, vai se sentar antes que sua perna fique inchada**no.va.mente**".

"Não precisa se preocupar tanto assim. Fatiar o dedo, com certeza eu não vou. Talvez um pequeno bife, mas seria um acidente de percurso apenas". Comentou enquanto tateava a mesa atrás de si. "Trouxe alguma coisa?". Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras.

"À sua esquerda, a sacola perto da parede. Trouxe aquele biscoito que você gosta e mais algumas coisas que estavam faltando na geladeira". Continuou a preparar o lanche, cortando agora alguns tomates.

"O que faria sem você, Shion?" Riu.

"Nem quero imaginar, mas não precisa tentar massagear o meu ego para conseguir mais biscoitos. Esse é o pacote da semana. Você ganhou muito peso".

"Chato!". Soltou um suspiro vencido. "O que fazer se nem me exercitar em casa eu posso?".

"Dieta?". Olhou de relance para o corpo do amigo e sem prestar a devida atenção cortou o dedo. "MAS QUE MERDA!"

"O que foi?!". Dohko levantou assustado, ignorando a dor na perna direita.

"Nada, nada demais, só cortei o dedo por falta de atenção...". Xingava-se mentalmente pelo descuido.

Preocupado, o outro se aproximou, mas com um sorriso nos lábios não pode evitar e fez um comentário...

"E depois o dedo no lanche seria meu não é mesmo? Já limpou?".

Shion olhou o rosto do amigo, vendo detalhadamente as linhas, os traços fortes daquele rosto de pele morena, acabando-se por se prender aos lábios, que mantinham um pequeno sorriso, do chinês.

"Muito engraçadinho... Ainda não limpei, melhor buscar o antisséptico no banheiro...".

"Me dê a mão aqui...".

Ainda sem entender, Shion apoiou a mão na de Dohko, recolhendo os demais dedos.

"O que você pretende fazer, Dohko?".

"O mesmo que minha mãe fazia e que eu fazia com Shiryu e Shunrei...". Sorriu e sem mais dizer uma só palavra, levou o dedo machucado de Shion aos lábios. Lambendo uma pequena extensão do mesmo a fim de localizar o machucado, e logo em seguida colocando o pedaço do dedo machucado na boca, começou a sugá-lo.

Shion inicialmente sentiu-se surpreso e tenso. Inconscientemente mordia o lábio inferior enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam a cena e sua mente se perdia em devaneios.

O que poderia fazer? Nutrir uma paixão, um amor, pelo amigo e ter que disfarçar para não arriscar perder a amizade que tinham, não era fácil. E nesses últimos três anos, parecia que a vida tinha lhe posto à prova, desde o acidente.

Uma ardência no dedo lhe fez voltar à realidade de maneira brusca.

"HEY! Isso dói, Dohko!".

"Você só resolveu reclamar agora? Pensei que tinha notando quando alcancei o pote de sal. Parece que o sangue não vai estancar tão fácil, nada melhor do que sal para parar o sangramento".

Apesar de se sentir desconcertado, seria anormal de sua parte – e seu amigo iria perceber se não fizesse – não soltar uma piada maliciosa.

"E como você acha que eu ia perceber esta sua tortura, se eu estava desfrutando de um pouco de prazer ao ter meu dedo sugado? Isso é maldade Dohko!". Sentia o rosto quente, era fato que estava vermelho, e isso só acontecia com o amigo.

O moreno elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas e em seguida deu um sorriso malicioso ao outro, entrando na brincadeira.

"Bem, você sabe, a situação não me permite ajoelhar, contente-se com o 'serviço' sendo feito no dedo _de cima_, meu amigo...". Riu baixo. "E costumam dizer que um pouco de dor não atrapalha o prazer, só melhora".

"Seu filho.da.puta! Sádico! Anda, vai já lá pra sala que logo vou levar o lanche... cretino...".

Mentalmente imaginava como seria maravilhoso ter o amigo ali na cozinha, ajoelhado em frente a si... Sentia-se excitado só pelo simples fato de imaginar a cena, mas notando que o outro ainda não tinha se retirado da cozinha, olhou por sobre o ombro e sua voz em um tom tenso pode ser ouvida...

"O que é?".

"Nada não... Vou para a sala". Pegou a muleta e lentamente foi se retirando da cozinha.

"Buhda, dai-me forças...". Falou baixo, pois sabia que Dohko, ao longo dos últimos três anos, tinha desenvolvido uma boa audição.

Em poucos minutos, com uma bandeja arrumada com o lanche de ambos e mais uma jarra de suco, Shion se direcionava para a sala.

"Shi, você sabe onde 'tá o controle da televisão? Tenho quase certeza que tinha o deixado aqui na mesinha".

Apoiando a bandeja na mesa de centro, Shion logo pegou o controle para entregar ao amigo.

"E estava, só que um pouco mais distante do que o normal... Toma".

"Não, escolhe um que seja agradável". Tateando a mesa alcançou a bandeja, tocando em um dos copos e logo em seguida na jarra. "Se tiver um de música, clipes, pode ser uma opção". Verteu o suco no copo e minutos depois já de posse do sanduíche, começava a se sentir satisfeito por comer algo saboroso.

"Notícias dos meninos?". A pergunta veio após sintonizar a televisão em um canal de música, sem clipes.

"Shiryu e Shunrei só vão voltar daqui a dois meses. Espero estar melhor até lá".

"Então tem que parar de fazer esforços desnecessários. Você já vai ter muita dor de cabeça quando os dois chegarem aqui e descobrirem que você se acidentou e que nem os informou". Sentado em uma das poltronas ao lado do pequeno sofá de dois lugares, Shion fitava o amigo.

"Eu sei, mas não queria atrapalhá-los mais do que já fiz." Voltou o rosto na direção do amigo. "E mesmo não desejando atrapalhar mais ninguém, eu já te dou trabalho mais do que deveria. Desculpe-me".

"Pára com isso Dohko! Eu nunca reclamei e você sabe disto".

"Mas estou te atrapalhando, te ocupando o tempo enquanto você deveria estar saindo com alguém, tendo sua própria vida...". Um suspiro lhe escapou pelos lábios.

Shion permaneceu momentaneamente calado, pensando nas mais variadas respostas que poderia dar ao amigo. Dentre elas, a única que realmente era a mais verdadeira... _'Te amo, e por você qualquer tempo supostamente perdido é o que mais me tem valor'_. Mas não tinha como dizer isso.

"Você nunca me atrapalhou em nada. E... ainda não encontrei alguém que possa substituir a pessoa que amo. Acho que nunca vou encontrar, já que ela é única, sendo assim, minha vida está ótima da forma que se encontra". Desviou o olhar para a janela, levando aos lábios o sanduíche._ 'Não tão maravilhosa como eu gostaria, mas me conformo com o pouco que tenho'_. Pensou ao morder o pão.

Dohko sentiu o tom de tristeza nas palavras do amigo, podia contar nos dedos da mão as vezes em que via Shion assim. Sabia que o outro escondia bem suas emoções. Em algumas vezes optava por se fazer de desentendido, na esperança de que o amigo viesse lhe procurar para conversar, mas durante todo esse tempo, isto nunca ocorreu e esta situação estava começando a lhe incomodar.

"A pessoa que você gosta, sabe de seus sentimentos? Quer conversar comigo a respeito?".

Voltando o olhar para o amigo, Shion sentia-se temeroso. Falar sobre seus sentimentos com Dohko seria algo bom ou ruim? Sentia receio de acabar, sem querer, se revelando em meio a conversa. Perder uma amizade de anos, por conta de um sentimento que era unilateral, era desesperador. Imaginava uma série de reações desastrosas. Mas meias verdades poderiam ser ditas, apenas iria omitir 'quem' era a pessoa e esperava, do fundo do coração, que Dohko não resolvesse ser esperto o bastante para descobrir. Após um longo suspiro deixou sua voz, levemente receosa, ser ouvida.

"Eu não contei sobre meus sentimentos, Dohko. E bem, se você estiver afim de escutar meus choramingos...".

"Há muito tempo que eu espero escutar, Shion... Há muito tempo...". Deixou um sorriso cálido aparecer em seus lábios, enquanto olhava em direção do outro.

-

**Continua...**

* * *

Minha primeira fic de Dohko e Shion... (Sorry Asmita, fico te devendo uma XD _'Litha gosta de __Doshionismo__, mas é fã de __Shiosmitismo __tbm hehe'_). 

Agradecimentos a_Áries Sin _pela força/idéia no título da fic. E... Ela me deu de presente de niver uma garrafa de OUZO (junto com outras coisinhas made in Portugal) 'pupy eyes'. E como ela escreveu na carta/nota de como beber: "Brindar sem beber são 7anos sem fo-er. Melhor não arriscar, 7anos é muito tempo sem..." XD ThankU lusitana/ariana/loira (hehe ce acha que eu ia perder a oportunidade?) que me irrita, que eu chuto, xingo, mas é da listagem das pessoas que não vivo sem -.-' 'já imaginando o tamanho do ego da Sin com isso'.

Céus! Que Zeus me ajude, porque estou temerosa de mexer com Dohko e Shion da mesma forma que estive ao mexer com os gêmeos... Espero que esta fic não fique uma lhaca.

Ah sim, capítulos curtos... por que minha mente não anda lá bem funfando para os longos, e esta fic é uma tentativa de não largar o fandom (ou os fandons), já que ando desmotivada totalmente.

Uma fic de presente de niver atrasado pra mim mesma, mas vou oferecer, mesmo não sendo o casal favorito delas, pra minha cunha _Pipe_ e minha anjinha _Mey Lyen_ (que fizeram niver alguns dias atras) e pra minha esposinha fofa _Isabella Mauch_ que tem me apoiado muito.

Alguém tem alguma pergunta pra fazer sobre as pontas soltas deste capítulo?

Só quero ver o que vão imaginar, hehe

_Palavra da beta: Ah, que delícia, uma Dohko-Shion... eu leio tão poucas... E com um Shion perdidinho, um Dohko compreensivo, putz, mais deliciosa ainda. Vamos sentar com as pipocas e esperar... XDDD. Brigadão, cunha. Eu ia me sentir inquieta com o loiro Asmita... _

_**Bjins,  
Litha-chan**_

19/11/2007 as 20:55

Re-editada dia 25/11/2007 as 21:31  
Motivo: O site comeu letra, mudou frase do parágrafo e com isto um certo trecho não estava fazendo sentido. Agradeço pelos alertas.


End file.
